


Like Stars in the Night

by bluestrawberryiii



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M, bonus word: star, brief mentions of blood because theres a movie in the background, cafuné, fluri week 2015, happy valentines day you nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestrawberryiii/pseuds/bluestrawberryiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cafuné – The act of tenderly running one’s fingers through someone’s hair.</p><p>Yuri is trying to watch a movie in peace, but Flynn keeps playing with his hair and he doesn't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Stars in the Night

“Flynn, are you even watching the movie?”

“Yeah, of course I am…” He plucked up another strand of Yuri’s hair out of his lap and fiddled with it.

A flash and a screech came from the screen. “Alright, how’d that girl die?”

“Uhhh…” Flynn looked over at the television. “…blood loss?” He brushed his fingers through Yuri’s hair some more.

Yuri tilted his head back to try and see what Flynn was doing. “What could you possibly want with my hair?”

“I’m getting the knots out,” Flynn said absently, working at the dark strands with careful hands.

“Why?”

Flynn shrugged.

Yuri twisted all the way around to look into Flynn’s eyes, his hair falling out of Flynn’s hands. “No, seriously, what are you planning?”

“Yuri!” Flynn’s face was a mask of innocent objection. “Unlike _you_ , I’m not always up to something.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes.

“I’m serious! Are you saying I can’t play with my boyfriend’s hair?”

“…fine.” Yuri laid his head back down in Flynn’s lap. “But I’m watching you.”

Flynn hummed in response, picking back up Yuri’s hair and continuing to play with it while the movie raged on. He reached into his work bag and pulled out a plastic baggie. When he opened it, Yuri flinched and looked accusingly at Flynn. “What are you doing?”

“Calm down,” Flynn scoffed. “Estellise gave me some homemade chocolate at work.”

“Score!” Yuri opened his mouth and Flynn gave him a large chunk. “Mmm. Estelle’s cooking is the best.”

“What about me?” Flynn tried his best to sound offended.

“Flynn,” Yuri said around the chocolate, turning his head back to the movie. “You managed to mess up macaroni last night.”

His face twisted into a grimace. “How was I supposed to know the cheese goes in after you drain the water?”

Yuri reached up and tried to pat Flynn’s face, but only caught his arm. “There’s instructions on the box. Now shush. This is an important part.”

On screen, the remaining characters were running from all kinds of monsters. While Yuri was entranced by the overdramatic bloodshed, Flynn pulled out the other part of Estelle’s gift: hairclips with the smallest foam stars ever to be graced by glitter. It was an odd gift coming from Estelle, but Flynn wasn’t about to complain.

Careful not to pull any of Yuri’s hair, Flynn began to put them in, one by one. _Little stars in a midnight sky_ , he mused to himself. Yuri would probably tease him for being so sappy, but Flynn didn’t care. He could be as sappy as he wanted in his head.

Yuri’s hair was like the stars at night.

Like fireflies over a deep lake.

Like the…shine on a blueberry?

 _Time to stop_ , he thought. He clipped in one last star and snapped a picture on his phone, sending it to Estelle.

‘Thanks for your gift!’ he said.

She replied almost immediately. ‘Oh no, those were for Sodia! I must have gotten them mixed up. Sorry, Flynn :(’

And then Flynn couldn’t help it. He laughed.

“What?” asked Yuri.

“Nothing.”

“I wanna see!” Yuri reached for the phone, but Flynn pulled it away, grinning.

“No, Yuri. You…you can’t see it.” He had descended into a fit of giggles now and Yuri frowned. With a burst of speed, he twisted out of Flynn’s lap and up onto his chest, reaching out and grabbing the phone.

“What. Is. This?” Yuri had found the picture.

“It’s your hair?”

“What are those?”

“Stars. From Estelle.”

“Got any more?”

Flynn held up the rest of the clips and put them in Yuri’s outstretched hand, confused.

“Turn around.”

“Yuri, what are you going to do?”

“Hey,” Yuri said, smirking, “Unlike you, I’m not always up to something. Now turn around.”

Flynn sighed, turning around in his seat so that his back was to Yuri. He felt fingers threading through his hair and scraping along his scalp in the best way possible.

“You know,” said Yuri, “I can see why you like to do this.”

“I can’t see why you complain about it so much,” Flynn replied. He was practically melting under Yuri’s touch.

Yuri pulled one hand out and reached into the bag with a soft chuckle. “Yeah, well, if I don’t resist a little, what’s gonna happen to my tough guy status?” He pinned one star to the back of Flynn’s head, then another above his ear, and two more along his bangs, until Flynn’s hair was adorned from top to bottom with glinting yellow stars. Yuri whistled under his breath. “It looks like gold.”

“Careful, Yuri. That was almost poetic.”

“Shut it, Scifo. You say this stuff all the time. Now, smile for the camera.” He held out Flynn’s phone and pulled Flynn in close.

“What are you going to do with that?”

“Send it to Estelle,” said Yuri, typing away on Flynn’s phone.

Flynn grabbed his phone back too late. Underneath the picture was a text: ‘flynn <3s it anyway’

“I hate you.”

“Of course you do.” Yuri kissed Flynn on the cheek. “And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah here's my contribution to fluri week. happy (almost) valentines day, everyone!


End file.
